


Coffee Talk

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Okumura Eiji, Bisexual Ash Lynx, Cute Ash Lynx, Cute Okumura Eiji, Eventual Romance, Few references to mature things but nothing too explicit, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Coffee Talk, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Yue has a small addiction to espresso, lots of coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: Coffee Talk was the only building on the block that was open at this time. Many were surprised that such a quaint place would be open when a terrible crowd tended to roam the streets. However, Eiji would be the first to say people were wrong about what kind of crowd managed to find their way into his shop. Sure, there was the occasional drunk that stumbled in, but it was nothing Eiji couldn't handle.(Or the coffee shop AU no one asked for but I wanted)
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung & Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung & Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 32
Kudos: 263





	Coffee Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck this took longer than anticipated. Most of my works don't make it past 3k but I wanted to challenge myself and I'm definitely happy with how it turned out. Special thanks to my beta readers for proofreading and making me laugh at some of the comments (and feel free to skip the end notes, it's a bit long, I know)

Normal coffee shops aren't open at midnight. Coffee Talk was definitely not a normal coffee shop. Tucked away in a corner, the owner of the small shop, Okumura Eiji, opened up and prepared for the night. This wasn't the life he had expected growing up, but he wasn't going to complain.

Coffee Talk was the only building on the block that was open at this time. Many were surprised that such a quaint place would be open when a terrible crowd tended to roam the streets. However, Eiji would be the first to say people were wrong about what kind of crowd managed to find their way into his shop. Sure, there was the occasional drunk that stumbled in, but it was nothing Eiji couldn't handle.

The sound of the bell brought him back to his senses. A familiar face sat down by the counter. "Espresso. Now."

"Nice to see you too, Yue." Eiji replied, already halfway done with the order. He still isn't sure how he befriended the man in the first place, but he was a regular and helped keep the shop open with his weird tendency for espresso at midnight.

Yue groaned and sipped the warm drink. "Thanks," he muttered, tapping his fingers on the counter. Eiji never got too much information out of him. He was definitely rich, and he mentioned having siblings at some point, but that was the extent of Eiji's knowledge. The topic of jobs came up once but was never fully discussed, just a vague answer and an abrupt departure.

"Mind telling me what's got you down?" Eiji asked. Most days Yue would be his only customer, though some college students did find the shop recently. Eiji hoped they hadn't died from stress already.

"Ugh, it's just some guy," Yue whined, gently pushing the empty cup away and putting his head down.

Eiji rolled his eyes. "He messed with your heart?"

Never had Eiji seen Yue look up so quickly before. He scrunched up his face in disgust. "Not in a million years. He's messing with my brain. Work related stuff," he added, and Eiji let out a small hum. Anything that was deemed 'work related' would never be discussed. He tried to think of something else to talk about but Yue kept going.

"He's such an asshole. Everyone's on edge now and I can't think about how to deal with him while everyone won't shut up about him."

Eiji wasn't sure what to say. "Sounds… challenging."

"If only I could tell you," Yue admitted, "but it's better you don't know. For once, let's not talk about me. How's your family? They call you once a week, no?"

Eiji shrugged and grabbed the cup. "Ami barely spoke to me earlier. Kaa-san doesn't want her to speak to me so she's been trying to call when they aren't around."

Yue sighed. Family issues were something he could relate to, even if their issues were drastically different. Still, it was nice to hear about 'trivial' matters. "I still don't get why they don't want her to talk to you."

"I went from professional pole vaulter to amateur photographer to working in a coffee shop that could shut down at any moment. In other words, they think I'm a disappointment."

"No one that could make good espresso can be called a disappointment," Yue huffed, causing Eiji to smile.

"You know I also make other things beside espresso, right? Order something else before you start praising me."

"I don't need to, I already know you're good. Also," he glanced at the clock in the corner, "I have to go."

"Already?" That was quicker than usual.

"Like I said, I need to find a way to deal with this guy and midnight espresso has helped out tremendously." He fished out his wallet and left a few bills on the counter, a tip that was much more than necessary.

"I pity whoever this guy is," Eiji laughed. He watched Yue leave and couldn't help but sigh.

_"I really am a disappointment though. Yue's the only reason this place hasn't shut down."_

No one else walked in for the rest of the night.

* * *

Barely ten minutes into his shift, someone new walked in. Four someones, actually, which was rare. Two adults (he'd call them adults until he's proven wrong, but he's fairly certain one of them is at least seventeen) and a small kid were standing by the entrance, unsure if they should step in.

"Who keeps a coffee place open at this time?" the oldest, Eiji assumed, asked aloud. The kid didn't seem to question it, making a dash for the seats by the counter and sat down. He pointed excitedly to the menu above Eiji.

"Look look look! There's hot chocolate!" he yelled. The youngest of the two, sporting overalls despite the cold and had a wild and messy braid, gasped in surprise and joined the kid. He stared at everything available, mouth agape as Eiji quietly counted how many teeth he had (it wasn't a lot).

"How the hell can everything be the same price?" he asked, leaning forward slightly.

"I like everything to be the same," Eiji replied. "So you can get drinks based on preference and not price."

"Alex, _please_?" the kid begged, turning to look at Alex. The man sighed and sat down next to them.

"One hot chocolate, please."

Eiji smiled. "Coming right up, sir."

The other adult whined. "Why can't I get one?"

"Pay for it yourself. You have money don't you?"

"Anything else, sir?" Eiji asked, handing the kid his drink.

"Thank you! Oh, and I'm Skip!" Skip grinned. Eiji wasn't going to question why a kid was out so late. He turned to the adults.

"I can make some hot chocolate on the house—"

He was interrupted by Alex. "No, Bones can pay for it." Bones, the guy with barely any teeth, frantically searched his pockets and dropped a handful of change on the counter. He began muttering as he counted the coins and visibly deflated when he realized he didn't have enough.

"Wait! Here!" Skip cried, slamming a quarter he found in his pocket onto the small pile of change.

Bones perked up. "Oh my god you're a lifesaver."

Eiji giggled as he watched the scene unfold. He accepted the money and made Bones a hot chocolate. He looked at Alex, who had been watching with an amused expression on his face. "Would you like some coffee?"

Alex shook his head. "Not a fan."

"We have other drinks as well," Eiji said, gesturing at the small selection.

"I wouldn't know what to get," Alex admitted before deciding to add, "Surprise me."

Eiji nodded and got to work. Just by looking at the man he could tell he was tired; the way he was leaning forward in his seat and his tone gave it away. He gave off some serious single dad vibes.

"One Bedchamber for the man at his wits end." Eiji handed him the drink, Skip snorting at the name. Alex held it carefully in his hands before taking a sip. His shoulders were already beginning to relax when he put the cup down.

"Damn, that was needed," he sighed. Skip leaned forward to look at it, smiling at the little Z's Eiji made in the coffee. They stayed until Eiji had to close, laughing and teasing each other as Eiji learned a little bit about them. They apparently lived close by, and Skip was ecstatic to learn about Eiji's past as a pole vaulter and happily scrolled through the old photos Eiji had on his phone.

It wasn't until the end of his shift that Eiji realized Yue never showed up. He usually had a warning beforehand if he wasn't going to show. Eiji paid no mind to it. He had gotten quite a bit of money from the group and Skip made them promise to visit again.

* * *

Ash looked up at the bright sign above the small building. Coffee Talk. This was definitely the place. He looked through the windows, there wasn't anyone inside. A young man was standing behind the counter playing around on his phone. He sighed, was he really going to go in to get Skip a hot chocolate?

Yes. Yes he was.

Ash didn't even know Skip had convinced Alex and Bones to let him walk around town until they came back, Alex looking like he was about to drop dead. While Bones was understandably terrified of Ash's wrath, Alex had the audacity to _walk past him_ and fall asleep on the couch. Before Ash could force him awake and show him what Hell looked like, Skip stopped him.

"Wait, Boss! He had a Bedchamber and he's tired. Let him sleep," Skip begged, and Ash lowered his hand and relented.

"The fuck's a Bedchamber?"

Skip and Bones then told him about Coffee Talk, a weird coffee shop that opened around midnight and had decent prices that weren't inflated. Ash thought they stumbled upon Narnia. He forgot about his anger and had to admit that an Alex that had ten hours of sleep worked better than one that had two. However, he did make Skip promise him to not go out that late until the unrest in the streets settled down.

It was taking longer than expected to get the gangs to settle down and eventually Skip missed the hot chocolate that he had at Coffee Talk. He worked up the nerve to ask Ash to get him a cup right when the blond was about to leave. Ash couldn't say no to the kid, and now he was standing in front of the shop. Not many people walked around this area this late, the place might close down soon. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

He stepped inside, a small bell above the door rang to alert the barista. Now inside, Ash realized that the barista was using his phone to switch the music playing. Different yet somehow similar sounds filled the air, slightly changing the mood. No lyrics, just comforting noise to make up for it. He walked up to the counter. The guy actually looked kinda cute, messy black hair and big brown eyes that were concentrated on finding the right music.

"I liked the one before," Ash said, accidentally startling the poor guy. He nearly dropped his phone.

"Huh?" He blinked, slightly confused.

"The music. The song before sounded nice," Ash elaborated.

"Ohh." The guy said before grabbing his phone and putting the previous song back on. "Thank you. How rude of me." He cleared his throat. "Welcome to Coffee Talk. How can I help you, sir?"

Ash looked up at the drinks listed. They were right, everything was the same price. This place was definitely going to close soon if this guy didn't at least open in the afternoon. "One hot chocolate to go."

The guy, 'Eiji' Ash had realized when his gaze wandered down slightly and he noticed the name tag, nodded and got to work. The silence was comforting, but Ash decided to speak up.

"Do you remember Skip?"

Eiji looked up, hot chocolate in hand, and nodded. "You know him?" he asked, sliding the drink towards him.

Ash nodded. "I'm getting this for him. He keeps talking about this place."

Eiji smiled, and Ash had to force himself to keep it together because holy fuck Eiji's smile made him feel like he had just gotten blessed by God themself. "He looked like he had enjoyed it before. I'm glad."

Ash handed him a few bills and let him keep the change. They stood there for a moment, Ash not entirely ready to leave. There was something about Eiji that compelled him to stay. He sat down in a nearby seat. "On second thought, what would you recommend?"

Eiji smiled again, and this time it made Ash feel warm and fuzzy, like he was in those trashy YA novels he and Shorter would read for shits and giggles.

"Well, what are you in the mood for? There's coffee, tea, green tea… actually, I think I'm out of that…" he rambled, double checking to see if he did run out of green tea.

Ash shrugged. "Pick your favorite."

Eiji nodded and got to work, humming along to the melody of the lo-fiesque song. It wasn't long before a drink was placed in front of Ash. "One Shin Genmaicha made especially for you."

"Genmacha?" Ash tried to say the word aloud, but the look on Eiji's face made it clear he didn't pronounce it right.

"Gen _mai_ cha," Eiji politely corrected. "My version is a little different than the one back home, but it's still good."

Ash looked inside the cup. "Is that... rice? At the bottom?"

"And ginger," Eiji added. "You said you wanted to try my favorite. This is my favorite." Damn, he was right. Alright, he could drink rice tea. He lifted the cup and took a small sip, licking his lips and savoring the taste. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Bitter, but not overpowering. Eiji watched a little too intensely. "What do you think?" He asked, and maybe Ash was imagining it but he made it sound like his opinion was the only one that mattered.

Ash let the taste sink in a little longer. "I think… you have very good taste."

"Why thank you." Eiji glanced at the hot chocolate next to Ash, cold and forgotten. "Let me make you a new one." Eiji threw it out and made a new one, refusing to let Ash pay for it again. Before Ash left, he realized that he never even told Eiji his name. Unfortunately for him, the fake name he tended to use came out instead.

"My name is Chris. Chris Winston," he stuttered, knowing he couldn't take it back now. Eiji still smiled.

"That's a very nice name," he said, unaware of Ash's internal screaming.

"Have a good night, Chris!" Eiji said as Ash left, exasperated that the fake name was used. It was probably better this way. He doubted that Eiji would be able to figure out he was Ash Lynx if he had just said his first name (who would think someone with wire glasses and a cashmere sweater was a gang leader?) but using the fake name might make things easier if, God forbid, anyone working for Yue tried looking for him. The internal debate of which name he should've used went on all night.

Skip teased him about it as he drank his hot chocolate.

* * *

"One special Cough Syrup for the hardworking officer!" Eiji chirped, handing Charlie the drink he made for moments like this. Charlie smiled and took a sip.

"You got lucky. This is a nice place you found," Charlie told him. Eiji remembered working with Charlie briefly, when he first came to America. He was a nice man, and would occasionally stop by to take a breather.

"You know, Shunichi is planning to head back to Japan soon. Are you going to go with him?"

"This place would get shut down if I left it," Eiji answered immediately. It was a white lie, Yue always tipped way too much, but Charlie didn't need to know that.

The officer shrugged. "Fair enough, but I'm sure your parents miss you."

It took all of Eiji's willpower not to scoff at the idea.

"Anyways, I also wanted to stop by and warn you." Charlie got serious. "Gang activity has been increasing in the area and I know you can take care of yourself but be careful. Don't be afraid to call if anyone makes a scene."

"Thank you for the warning," Eiji said. The rise in gang activity would explain Yue's absence. He probably didn't want to risk being outside.

"Have a good night." Charlie waved goodbye as he left. Eiji sighed. Business would be slow.

As if to prove him wrong, Chris walked in nearly thirty minutes later. He was slowly starting to become a regular, either coming with Skip or by himself. He always got a Shin Genmaicha (except for the one time Eiji forced him to have a Bedchamber because he looked exhausted) and would talk with Eiji about the most random topics, ranging from how flawed the government was to tired rants about how he was like a leopard from one of the novels he would read.

(Eiji never understood it. He just knew it was best to leave Chris alone in his thoughts for a few minutes before starting a conversation.) 

"The usual?" Eiji asked, already preparing his drink.

Chris nodded as he sat down. "How's business?"

"Slow, but that's the norm." Eiji gave him his drink, taking note that he didn't have a book with him this time. "How's work?"

"Better than the last time you asked." Chris smiled. Like with Yue, Chris had a tendency to be vague when it came to anything work related. Eiji wasn't bothered by it, people had their right to be secretive. Still, he could tell something was bothering Chris, even though the blond hadn't said anything. If making tea and listening to him helped even a little, then Eiji would gladly do it for eternity.

"Have you seen the news?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah. You better be careful, old man," Chris teased.

"I'm only two years older than you!" Eiji laughed. "And if anyone should be careful it should be you. Rich boys shouldn't be walking around this late."

"No need to worry, old man. I can handle myself."

Eiji tried to hold back his laugh but failed miserably, resulting in him making a sound similar to that of a dying whale. The sudden noise made Chris laugh, and it was the most beautiful sound Eiji ever heard.

"I'm sorry," Chris laughed, covering his mouth with his hand as his shoulders shook. "But what was that for? You don't believe me?"

"Yes. You look like you've never been in a fight before," Eiji replied.

Chris let out a small huff and pouted. "I've been in plenty of fights. And I won plenty of them too."

"Are you sure you aren't saying that to impress me?" Eiji joked. There was no way Chris could win a fight. He looked like a twig that was about to break.

"Looks can be deceiving. You don't look like a pole vaulter," Chris pointed out.

"Fair point." Eiji remembered when he had told Chris about his previous career. Describing the experience, the feeling of flying, something about Chris seemed to change. He had spent the rest of the night staring at Eiji like he hung the stars in the sky. (Or at least, Eiji hoped he was interpreting that correctly. It would be weird otherwise.)

Chris shifted in his seat. "In all seriousness, will you be alright?"

Eiji looked him in the eye, feeling slightly bad at how Chris tensed up. "I will be fine. You don't have to worry about me. And if you're still so worried then you can move in with me and pay rent."

Eiji immediately covered his mouth, eyes widening as he realized what he said. Chris only stared, blinking like a confused cat.

"I am so sorry, that wasn't—" Eiji started apologizing, only for Chris to cut him off.

"Don't be sorry. It was a joke, and there was no harm in it." He smiled, a hint of playfulness in his eyes. "I didn't realize Japanese apologize so much."

"You only think that because you Americans are so rude," Eiji teased back, lightly smacking Chris's shoulder. With how often Chris was visiting, he felt less like a customer and more like a friend. It was nice, being able to tease each other like this.

"Well, this rude American needs to go home and sleep so he can finally…" Chris trailed off, all too aware he was about to say something he shouldn't. "I have to go."

Eiji nodded. "Have a good night, Chris."

* * *

"Welcome Yue… And company."

"I'm not associated with them," Yue snapped, sitting as far away from the two newcomers as possible while simultaneously refusing to sit at a booth. He softened as he sat down. "Espresso, please. Lord knows I'll need it."

"There's so much to choose and you order espresso?" the youngest asked, bordering on genuine curiosity and teasing. He was short and had a massive backpack on his shoulders. He was probably still in high school.

Yue sighed. "Espresso is my thing, Sing. Sit down so we can get this over with."

Sing managed to turn bright red in the span of seconds and sat down next to Yue. The other newcomer laughed and gave them space, sitting two seats apart from them. "Yue offered to tutor Sing. I'm just the driver," the guy whispered to Eiji. He somehow looked like the definition of loud; purple mohawk, wearing sunglasses when it was midnight, and dozens of piercings bedazzled his face. "Name's Shorter. Oh, and a Cafe Latte, please."

"Of course." Eiji made the drinks and turned to Sing, who was putting various textbooks and notebooks on the counter. "Would you like anything?"

"Just milk."

Yue snorted. "You're making fun of my order when you're asking for _milk?_ "

The blush on Sing's face seemed to darken. "I'm growing! Soon I'll be taller than you!"

"In your dreams, kid." Yue opened up one of the textbooks. Eiji shuddered when he glanced at what kind it was. Math was a subject invented by the devil. He handed Sing his glass of milk. He decided to leave them alone and stood next to Shorter.

"Shouldn't he be in bed?" he couldn't help but whisper.

Shorter shrugged. "Kid does what he wants. He gets good grades so no one's complaining. Yue also made it clear that if he was going to tutor Sing then they would have to do it here."

Eiji smiled. "Well, I'm honored he thought of my place."

They were interrupted by Yue. "C'mon kid, I can't help you if you're tired."

"I'm not tired!" Sing squeaked, failing to stifle a yawn in time.

Eiji pointed to a booth. "Feel free to rest over there. Take a nap and you'll feel better."

"Are you sure?" Sing asked. Eiji nodded and the boy reluctantly got up and sat at a booth. As soon as his head touched the table he was out cold, chest rising slowly and even tiny snores left his mouth.

"Idiot," Yue sighed as he set an alarm on his phone, "He gets an hour."

"What am I supposed to do for an hour?" Shorter asked.

"Not my problem. Anyway," he turned to Eiji, "did you miss your favorite customer?"

Eiji smirked. "You were gone for so long I had to find a new favorite customer."

" _Oooo_ , drama!" Shorter yelled. He laughed as Yue harshly smacked his shoulder. "Shut up!"

"At least with the two of you constantly stopping by to get drinks I'll never have to worry about not paying bills on time, " Eiji pointed out.

"Hallelujah," Yue muttered, still bitter over the fact he lost his status.

Eiji's eyes lit up. "Here, I'll make you a drink. On the house."

Shorter watched Eiji as he made Yue's drink, removing his sunglasses at some point so he could get a better look.

Eiji proudly slid the cup over to Yue. "One special Grinch for my former favorite customer."

Shorter laughed harder, leaning back and clutching his sides as Yue scoffed and slid the cup back to Eiji. "Take your stupid drink back."

"Oh my gosh it even has a candy cane!" Shorter wheezed, noting the candy Eiji put in the drink.

Eiji beamed. "I'm very dedicated to my craft."

Shorter grabbed the drink. "Not gonna waste free tea!" Yue rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, opting to scroll through his Twitter feed as Shorter and Eiji began talking about their drink preferences. He glanced at Sing every so often, who continued to sleep soundly despite the noise. If Shorter or Eiji noticed that more than an hour passed, they didn't say anything. Eventually he had to wake the poor boy up.

He got up from his seat and gently shook Sing. "Wake up, kid."

Sing blinked once, twice, still drowsy and out of it. He groaned and buried his head in his arms. Yue sighed and shook him with a bit more force. "C'mon, I'm taking you home."

"But we didn't study…" Sing mumbled, slowly waking up.

"You're exhausted. None of the information will stick. Go home and sleep properly and we'll do it in the afternoon."

Sing, too tired to argue back, nodded and forced himself to get up. He rubbed his eyes and stumbled over to his seat to grab his belongings. "I think the atmosphere was too comfortable," Yue told Eiji. He pointed to Shorter. "Take him home, please. I'm going to stay for a little longer."

Shorter nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "See ya, Eiji," he said as he led Sing out of the shop.

Yue sat down in his usual spot and watched them disappear. "I won't lie, I don't think I would've been able to handle tutoring him tonight. Can I—"

An espresso was placed in front of him. Yue smiled and took a small sip. "Thank you."

* * *

"Ugh, why can't you just open a coffee shop here? I wouldn't even mind if it's all the way in Tokyo!" Eiji's sister groaned. Eiji laughed as he sat down on his bed.

"Ami, I can't lose all of my customers just to be closer to home," he told her. She huffed, crossing her arms as she stuck out her tongue. Honestly, she could be so childish.

"How is that place even open? Whenever we talk you're always upstairs."

"Well, tonight I worked all night and I was going to sleep, but a little gremlin wanted to call me," Eiji teased, resulting in Ami letting out an indignant huff.

"Sometimes I don't know why I try to keep in touch with you."

It was a joke. Eiji knew it was a joke. But something about it made him uneasy. Ami really was the only one that tried to talk to him often. What was supposed to have been a two week visit to America to help Ibe-san ended up being a two year stay when he found the building that would become Coffee Talk. People cared about him when he was on the path to becoming famous, they were respectful when he decided to be a photographer after his injury, but a barista?

"Eiji…? _Eiji!_ " Ami yelled at him. "Are you spiraling again?"

He snapped out of it, pushing those thoughts into the back of his mind. "No, I'm alright." She raised an eyebrow. "Really! I'm fine. How's school?"

She didn't answer at first, choosing to glare at her brother because she knew he probably wasn't fine. She gave in and responded, "School's alright. Sayaka misses you, you know. Everyday she's asking me how you're doing and if you're going to come back."

Eiji laughed, but his eyes were still clouded, still thinking about Ami's previous comment. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint her, but I'll be staying here for a while."

"Well, if you're going to stay there for so long then that means soon you'll have a… _boyfriend_ , right?" Even though her parents weren't home, she still double checked and even said the word in English for good measure.

Eiji couldn't help but sink down further and bury his head under his pillow. It was unprofessional to like one of your customers, but he couldn't help it! Chris was an angel that graced his shop almost every night. Ami gasped. "You already have one, don't you?"

He shook his head and tried to adjust his phone so Ami could see him better. Eventually he looked up, because it's hard to move the phone without seeing and he's fairly certain she just saw all the trash on the floor. "Not yet."

" _But_ you have a crush on someone?"

He nodded and groaned. "Ami, you wouldn't understand. He's so handsome!"

She giggled. "I have all the time in the world so please, tell me all about your American crush. Is he tall?"

"Very."

"Nice smile? Good laugh?"

"Amazing smile and an adorable laugh."

"And, what is that expression? Do the curtains match the drapes?"

Eiji could feel his face flush as he gasped. "Ami!" She laughed at his reaction, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. "Do you speak like that in front of Kaa-san?"

"Of course not! But you're my cool brother so I can say anything." Ami smiled.

Eiji sighed. "They're not home right? Then you can say whatever you want."

"Okay, but only after you swear. I don't want to be the only one getting yelled at if they find out."

Eiji sighed again and gave her a tiny smile before saying, "Shit."

"Fuck yeah!"

* * *

_"Shit,"_ Yue swore as he watched Ash turn the corner. The two had been on a wild goose chase for months and had finally decided to go after each other personally. As the night continued, Yue began to grow worried as they started inching closer and closer into familiar territory. If Ash kept going in this direction he'd eventually find Coffee Talk. Eiji's place would be the only building open and he wouldn't think twice about the heathen that might walk through the door.

He picked up the pace, only to swear again once he saw Ash dip inside the quaint shop. God, if he even _thinks_ about threatening Eiji then Yue will definitely kill him. It was funny how quickly he had gotten attached to the Japanese man. He never asked too many questions, always understood when he needed to be alone, he made coffee that's helping him plot the destruction of his rival… He was too good for New York, no, the world.

At least he could get an espresso before kicking Ash's ass for even thinking he could step inside.

He tried to not slam the door open as he stepped inside, silently fuming as he noticed where Ash was sitting. That was his seat, damn it! And Eiji was talking to him and laughing!

"Hey, I'm only wearing this because you said you were worried about me being out this late. No more looking like a rich boy," Ash smiled. To the normal eye it'd look like he was just having a friendly chat with the barista, but Yue knew better. He didn't even want to entertain the fact Ash just implied he's been here more than once.

He took the seat next to them. As long as Ash didn't do anything funny now that he knew he was there then everything will be fine. Eiji glanced in his direction and smiled.

"Yue! I haven't seen you in a while."

He could feel Ash's eyes burning a hole through him. He forced a smile anyway. "Sorry, I haven't been around much but it seems like you're doing just fine without me."

"You both tip way too much. There's better things to spend money on than coffee and tea." Without even having to ask, Eiji began making Yue's usual order.

"If we don't tip then how do you expect to stay open?" Ash teased. Damn it, he was being so agreeable right now it was infuriating.

Yue took a peek at what Ash ordered. It was that tea Eiji had tried to get him to drink. An espresso was placed in front of Yue as the trio fell into a somewhat comfortable silence. Eiji was going through his playlist of songs as Ash and Yue kept sneaking glances at each other. 

"So…" Ash trailed, trying to adapt to his role as an unassuming customer, "You come here often?"

Yue cringed, but if this is what it'll take to not drag Eiji into their bullshit then he'll play along. "Yes. I assume the same can be said about you."

"Surprised we haven't met before." Ash said, to which Yue could only nod. He tried to remember the last time he came to Coffee Talk by himself. Recently Sing and Shorter would tag along, and Eiji would end up talking to them more than with him. Perhaps Shorter found a way to keep Ash busy so they wouldn't encounter each other. Or maybe it was just fate or bad luck.

"You don't seem like the type to get tea at midnight." Yue sniped.

"And you don't seem like the type to get coffee at midnight."

"Fair point."

Eiji was still on his phone. Yue decided to try and make small talk. Maybe he can get the elusive Lynx to make a mistake. "So, what's your name?"

He got the rare opportunity to see Ash's eyes go slightly wide at the mention of giving a name. He hastily replied, "Chris." Of course he would use a fake name. "You?"

"Yue." He finally sipped his espresso and sighed. Perfect, like always. Silence, aside from the music playing, filled the air. The two focused on their drinks, awkwardly glancing at each other as they tried to figure each other out. At least they seemed to have the same idea: don't get Eiji involved under any circumstances.

"The tension in the air is starting to become unbearable." Eiji stated, placing his phone on the counter as he stared at them. "I like you both, but if there's something going on that I'm not aware of, I suggest you tell me now."

(Yue remembered the last time Eiji was assertive about anything. Some older guy he didn't know the name of had walked into the shop when it was just the two of them. He was obviously drunk, he kept calling them ladies and _reeked_ of alcohol despite the closest bar being far from them. He could tell Eiji's patience was growing thin as the minutes passed. He offered the man water, which he refused, and tried to continue talking to Yue since the guy was sitting at one of the booths.

"I'll get him to leave once I'm ready to close." Eiji had told him. Yue nearly scoffed at that. He figured Eiji wouldn't have the heart to tell him to leave and would let him stay. He was proven wrong when the guy got the brilliant idea to go up to them and shamelessly flirt. Yue got to see Eiji's presence and posture change drastically, going from a soft spoken barista to a guy that won't deal with anyone's shit. Yue thought he'd just sternly tell the guy to leave and that would be the end of it.

That was before the drunken guy decided that Yue denying his advances was unacceptable. Before he could put a hand on him Eiji was in front of them, harshly pulling the guy out of the chair he was sitting on. Seeing Eiji take charge was new, but it made Yue somewhat relieved. Eiji practically shoved him out the door, locking it for good measure before going back to the counter. A muffled "Fuck you!" could be heard but they paid no mind to it. Eiji unlocked the door once he was gone and Yue gave Eiji a slightly larger tip than usual.

He's dealt with worse, but he's never had anyone give him another cup of coffee and offer to let him stay the night without ulterior motives.)

Ash was looking down at his cup, finger tracing the rim as he tried to figure out how to lie to Eiji without exposing his other lies. Yue realized the Lynx would be useless. Luckily for him, his lies weren't as complex.

"Remember that night I told you I had guy troubles?" Yue asked. He wasn't sure Eiji would remember, but the barista nodded slowly as the pieces clicked in his mind.

"Oh," he said, understanding the situation. Ash glanced at Yue, trying to figure out what lie they were talking about. Yue couldn't help but smirk at the fact he knew more than him.

"Well, that just won't do," Eiji said, shaking his head. Ash still looked like a confused cat.

"How come you don't like each other? Are you on opposite sides of something?"

Bless Eiji's confused heart. The amount of lies they've probably told to ensure that he wouldn't know they're gang leaders had come back to bite them in the ass.

Ash seemed to pick up on what Eiji was thinking. "It's complicated."

Eiji sighed. "Everything is complicated with you two. Do you think I'm not smart? Just because I work in a coffee shop doesn't mean I'm dumb."

"It's not because I think you're dumb," Ash said too quickly. "It really is complicated. Half the time I don't understand why we're like this."

Huh. That was new. Yue assumed their reasons for war were obvious, albeit slightly petty.

"Wait, are you assuming I think Eiji is dumb?"

"That's what you focus on?"

Somehow, the urge to force Ash out of the shop lessened the longer they stayed there. Having Eiji as a faux mediator gave them a reason to not lose their temper and, as much as Yue hated to admit it, he was enjoying himself. He had more in common with Ash than he thought, and it wasn't what he imagined.

After numerous cups of coffee and tea were drunk and a losing battle to convince Eiji to keep the change, the two exited the shop. They walked in the same direction, waiting until they were a few blocks away before losing the soft smiles and kind eyes.

"I don't think I can convince you to stop visiting Eiji," Ash spoke first. Once again, Yue found himself agreeing with him.

"He likes us both. He'll get suspicious if one of us suddenly stops showing up."

Ash sighed. He held out his hand. "I'm not sure where we stand, but we can agree that we don't want Eiji to get involved. Until we figure ourselves out, I want Coffee Talk to stay on neutral ground."

"I assume you won't want any of my men near the building."

"I don't want any of them near the block."

Yue sighed as well before shaking Ash's hand. "The same goes for your men as well. I suppose this means we will see each other again."

"I guess so."

They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, like the fumbling teenagers they could've been instead of the stone cold gang leaders they've become. The atmosphere from the shop still affected them despite the short distance.

Ash pointed to a random direction. He looked just as confused as Yue. "I'm, uh, gonna go now. _Ja ne_."

"Mmm. See you."

They walked off in their respective directions. Less than an hour later they'd look back at their parting and cringe. Yet somehow, it didn't bother them in the slightest. 

* * *

Surprisingly, Ash had yet to run into Yue at Coffee Talk after their first encounter. He still wasn't sure if it was a blessing in disguise or a curse.

The smell of coffee and cinnamon were currently fighting for dominance as it filled the room. It was mainly Ash's fault for wanting to change his routine and have coffee instead, and Eiji dumped an alarming amount of cinnamon into the cup. "Isn't this much going to kill me?" Ash eyed the cup, aware that the amount wouldn't be enough but would most likely just burn his tongue off.

Eiji stuck his tongue out. "Isn't this what Americans consider a small amount?"

He copied the gesture and grabbed the cup. "If I die I'm gonna become a ghost and sue."

"Then I'll just exorcise you."

"Wow, resorting to violence? How could you?" Ash smiled before taking a larger sip than necessary and promptly began coughing. That was definitely too much cinnamon. He instinctively closed his eyes as he tried to focus on anything but the taste. He ended up focusing on Eiji's laugh. Even if he was laughing at him, it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

"Here, water." Eiji handed him a glass and Ash sighed in relief as he drank. "Sorry." Eiji apologized.

"It's fine." He stared at the drink that started it all. "I think I'll stick to what I like."

"Here. So we're even," Eiji said before grabbing the cinnamon-coffee abomination and practically downing it. Ash couldn't help but laugh at his attempts to hold back coughs. It was only after they had calmed down did his brain helpfully remind him that Eiji drank from his cup. That definitely counted as an indirect kiss. He hoped he could blame his suddenly red face from laughing too hard.

Now that he thought about it, they had crossed the line between professional and personal a few months ago. They spent most nights trading stories, Eiji describing his home town and Ash coming up with stories on the spot about the perfect fake life he lived. (Ash knew he had to come clean at some point, but he doubted Eiji would like Ash Lynx the same way he liked Chris Winston.) He almost got Eiji's number too, only for a gunfight to break out nearby that caused Eiji to close early.

(And if Ash said he didn't find who started it and gave them hell for being in the area then he would be lying.)

The music was cut off and replaced with a Japanese song. A ringtone, Ash figured as Eiji grabbed his phone and held it to his face. "What time is it over there?"

"It's only four! I should be asking why you aren't asleep," the young voice said, not questioning the fact that Eiji was speaking in English. Her accent was stronger than Eiji's and Ash found it a little endearing.

"Ami, you know why I'm still awake." Ah, so that was Eiji's sister. He had mentioned her to Ash a few times before, a clumsy younger sister that made her brother a good luck charm for love when he first came to America.

"You usually close by now! Did business suddenly pick up and now you're famous?" Ami teased.

"For your information, I have a customer right here," Eiji stated.

"Really? I want to see."

He glanced up at Ash, a silent plea to show his sister that he wasn't lying. Ash nodded, and brought the empty cup to his lips to really sell the image. Eiji turned the phone so that Ash could see Ami. "You see? I'm working."

Ami was almost exactly what Ash expected. Her hair was longer and curled slightly at the bottom and freckles dotted her face. Her pink glasses slid forward slightly as she stared. She raised an eyebrow and studied him. "Did my brother pay you to sit there?"

"Ami!" Eiji sputtered, but Ash didn't mind. He put the cup down.

"I'm a loyal customer. Do you want proof?"

She stared at him for a minute longer before deciding he was telling the truth. "People actually buy your coffee?" She actually sounded confused as she spoke to Eiji.

Eiji sighed. "Yes Ami, people actually buy my coffee."

"And tea," Ash added.

Ami nodded. "Ok, but if you're telling the truth then why would Kaa-san lie?"

Ash never saw Eiji's face go that pale before. Now that he thought about it, Eiji always talked about his sister. Not once had he ever mentioned his parents and Ash never asked about them. Eiji flipped the phone around, almost dropping it. "Ami, what did they say?" he whispered before repeating the question in Japanese.

He couldn't see Ami's face anymore but he could see Eiji's. His eyes began blinking rapidly and his breathing became short and uneasy. Ami tried to say something but Eiji hung up, letting the phone fall onto the counter as he backed away.

Ash knew what was happening. He sometimes acted like this too. But now that it was Eiji he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

"Hey..." He hesitantly reached out to Eiji, leaning forward so his arm could reach.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Eiji repeated in between breaths. Ash shook his head and reassured Eiji it was alright. On impulse, he closed the curtains and flipped the sign around so it would say they were closed.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked. Eiji nodded and then hesitantly pointed to the door that led upstairs.

Ash grabbed Eiji's phone and led him upstairs. Unlike the first floor, which was calm and warm, the second floor was barren. The bed in the corner had a mountain of clothes piled on top of it. A tiny rug was in the center, its muted colors doing little to brighten the atmosphere. But if this was where Eiji felt safe, Ash didn't care.

He stood by the bed awkwardly as Eiji sat down and curled in on himself. "I'm sorry," he whispered again. "You can leave if you want. I shouldn't have…"

"Would you rather I stay?" Ash knew he was pushing boundaries, but if he could help somehow then it was a risk he wanted to take.

Eiji stayed silent for a minute before nodding. "Please?"

Ash sat down next to Eiji. The simple action seemed to help calm him down. It was strange for Ash to be there, but neither cared. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" he asked, not sure if physical gestures were alright.

"You know how I mentioned liking guys once?" Ash remembered, they were talking about random movie actors when Eiji joked about his sexuality. He looked so horrified that he let the comment slip out so Ash made a jab at his bisexuality to make Eiji laugh.

"Well," Eiji continued, avoiding Ash's gaze, "my parents are pretty old fashioned and I knew they weren't accepting but I was doing fairly well as a pole vaulter so they didn't comment on it because they thought I'd be able to make a name for myself. Then I got injured, and the doctor said I might not be able to jump again."

By this point Eiji began to tremble. Ash carefully put his arm around him for comfort. The gesture was welcomed, and Eiji took a deep breath before continuing. "I got depressed and, um, this guy that I knew offered to take me to America to help him on a project because I had a small interest in photography. I was supposed to be here for just two weeks but I found this building when walking and some strings were pulled."

He was rambling now, talking about how his family's opinion on him lowered and lowered as he, in his opinion, continuously let them down. Ash wasn't sure how long he could handle seeing Eiji put himself down. The self deprecation stopped when Eiji repeated what Ami told him on the phone.

"She said Kaa-san is telling people that the only reason I'm able to stay in America is because I'm sucking people off," he sobbed, now clinging onto Ash and crying in earnest as the emotions he bottled up for God knew how long came rushing out. Ash could only hold onto him as he cried and allow him to rest his head on his shoulder, because Chris Winston was someone that could hold him and let him know everything would be alright.

"Well, it's clear your parents don't really know you," Ash whispered, unsure if his words were needed or would have an effect. "But their opinions don't matter here. You know you do your job. Your sister knows you do your job and I think her opinion is the only one you value."

Eiji nodded along weakly. "It just...hurts when it's finally said aloud."

Ash grimaced. The two fell into a comfortable silence after that until Eiji whispered, "Thank you. I think I'll be alright now."

Ash had his doubts about leaving Eiji alone after that but he left, managing to hastily scribble his number and a note to text him in the morning on a piece of paper.

He spent the walk to the base and the rest of the night wondering if that was the right thing to do until morning, when an unknown number texted him at 8 AM.

_I'm feeling better. Thank you for staying._

* * *

"It's been a _year_. How have you not told him your real name!?" Shorter yelled at Ash as they walked. They weren't headed anywhere in particular, Coffee Talk was definitely not open this early, but just walking around familiar streets and talking was something they've done since forever.

Ash whined as he struggled to explain why telling Eiji, who trusted him and let him hang out in his apartment and texted him daily, would absolutely freak the fuck out if he said he was a highly feared gang leader.

Shorter didn't struggle to tell Ash that his logic was bullshit.

"Listen, it'd be better if you tell him now before he finds out the hard way. And by hard way I mean someone pointing a gun at him and demanding to know where you are."

Ash sighed and raised his hands up in defeat. "You're right, you're right. I'll tell him next time."

Shorter smiled to himself as they found themselves in Bryant Park. Leaves crinkled underneath their feet as the wind smacked them in the face. The park had a picturesque aura, like any photograph taken by a professional or amateur would be perfect. And from the looks of it, someone had that same thought. 

A kid with ruffled black hair was in front of them, camera around his neck as he furiously snapped photos of the scenery. He looked familiar, and as they got closer Shorter realized it wasn't a kid.

"Holy shit, is that you, Eiji?"

The barista turned around, slightly confused before recognizing Shorter and "Chris." He waved at them as Shorter glanced at Ash, who froze up when he realized who it was.

"Hi!" Eiji smiled brightly. It occurred to the two that they had never seen Eiji in casual clothes before, only the black shirt, jeans and green apron he called his work outfit. He had a baggy sweater on with the weirdest bird Shorter had ever seen on the front. He could practically see the frayed circuits in Ash's brain as it tried to process seeing Eiji outside of the shop.

"And here I was thinking you were a vampire. It's nice seeing you outside." Ash teased.

Eiji huffed and rolled his eyes. "It's nice to see you too."

"You're a photographer, too?" Shorter asked, pointing to the camera around Eiji's neck.

Eiji waved a hand dismissively. "I'm not that good. I've been thinking about how long it's been since I held a camera so I decided to just take a few pictures." He smiled. "Speaking of pictures." He held up the camera, silently asking for permission.

Shorter glanced at Ash and whispered, "You good?" knowing Ash's past and his dislike of cameras made him uneasy, even if the person holding the camera was an absolute angel. Ash nodded and Shorter put an arm around his waist, throwing up a peace sign as Eiji giggled. Ash rolled his eyes, but followed suit as Eiji snapped the photo.

"Thank you!" Eiji beamed, and Shorter could see why Ash was enamored with this man. He had yet to stop smiling during their meeting, and it was a genuine one too. There was no malice, no hidden undertones. It was a nice change.

The three of them stood there for probably an hour as Ash asked questions and Eiji happily explained the difference between cameras. Even if this was Ash's crush, Shorter was still slightly pissed he became a third wheel.

"And, um, well it's off topic but there was something I've been meaning to ask you," Eiji began, and it was enough to make Shorter quit his moping and listen. Ash perked up as well. "Yeah?"

Eiji took a deep breath. "Well, despite living here for a while, I don't actually know the area well. I was hoping you could maybe… show me around?" He tensed up slightly, already bracing himself for rejection. Shorter kept looking back and forth at them, at Ash's dumbfounded expression and the faint hint of a blush on Eiji's. Holy shit, was that his way of asking him out?

"I…" Ash took a second to compose himself as he occasionally glanced at Shorter for help. Shorter wanted to scream "Yes he'd love to do that and possibly you!" but it was more enjoyable seeing Ash look flustered for once.

"Yeah, I can show you around," he managed to say, and Shorter never saw his eyes look so _soft_.

Eiji smiled. "Ah, thank you! I have some other stuff to do before opening the shop, but text me when you're free!" He stood there for a second longer before quickly waving goodbye and speed-walking away, face still flushed.

Ash sighed as he watched Eiji walk off. Damn, Eiji stole his heart without noticing. And now, it was time to fulfill his duty as Ash's best friend and tease him relentlessly.

"You are so in love!" He poked Ash's face as they walked in the opposite direction.

Ash whined and shoved him away, pouting slightly. "Shut up! He doesn't love me, he loves Chris."

It was Shorter's turn to whine. "Just tell him first before making a decision for him. You might be surprised."

It was rare seeing Ash like this, so confused and stupidly in love. This is how he should be, instead of it being just a fleeting moment as they walk back to their respective gangs.

"I'll tell him." Ash whispered as they made their way back into familiar territory. "But if I'm right then you can never make fun of my love life."

Shorter grinned. "Deal."

* * *

Eiji's been in Ash's life for nearly two years now. Contrary to popular (read: Shorter's) belief, they weren't dating. Yeah, they walked around the city often and Ash may have taken him to the library and ice cream stores but that was 100% platonic. At least, that was what Ash thought. It had been a while since his last crush and he wasn't going to ask Shorter or Sing for help.

Eiji was an angel. He knew how to fly. And Ash knew that revealing his crush would mean he'd have to clip Eiji's wings. He couldn't drag him down into the horrible life Ash lived. His little double life was already troublesome enough without the aspect of dating. If anyone figured it out, then Ash'd have to send his corpse back home. He couldn't do that to Eiji's sister, to himself.

Still, Eiji stayed by his side as much as possible. Making excuses to keep the shop open longer, showing Ash how he developed photos, anything Eiji enjoyed was shared with Ash. He didn't deserve it. He wasn't sure how long this could last.

Yet he was back in Coffee Talk, drinking his usual order as Eiji rambled about his favorite manga, one that Ash had been thinking of reading (even if Eiji spoiled nearly everything).

"And there's talk that they're gonna adapt the manga and if they stick with the canon ending I might cry because _god_ , black and white images hurt but a fully animated episode? It might kill me."

"It was that good?" Ash asked, half listening. Eiji nodded enthusiastically.

"Right when the main character started running to the plane he got stabbed! He didn't even go to a hospital, just walked back to the library and sat down."

"He probably realized that he'd bring his troubles with him."

"But the whole point of his friend writing the letter was to convince him to go with him regardless!" It was adorable how worked up Eiji got describing that one scene. He praised every aspect of the manga except for the ending.

"The author probably had her reasons," Ash settled on saying. He's seen firsthand how quickly these kinds of arguments could escalate when it's between two passionate readers.

"But given that it was a stupid decision, I'm deciding to ignore it." Eiji glanced at the window before sitting next to Ash.

"Slacking off at work now?" Ash teased.

Eiji lightly hit his shoulder. "You know barely anyone comes in. So, you think the studio will change the ending?"

Ash shrugged. "They don't seem like the type to deviate from source material. You'll have the same ending, just sadder and shit because it's animated."

"I might close the shop when the final episode airs. Actually, no, I'll close for the entire week. You tip enough for me to be able to do that." Eiji groaned and put his head on the counter. 

Ash couldn't help but laugh. "But if the shop is closed then how will I be able to watch it with you?"

"Wait, you'd really watch it with me?" Eiji lifted his head up slightly. 

Ash nodded, and he swore there were stars in Eiji's eyes now. "Why not? I've been meaning to read it anyway." Yep, there were definitely stars in his eyes. Not even that, there were entire _galaxies_. That was another thing his crush on Eiji made him do, act like he was in a YA novel. It was weird, but so far, a good kind of weird.

The conversation deviated from there and the time flew by as usual. Ash got to hear Eiji's laugh on multiple occasions, and Eiji managed to draw out small, soft smiles from him. This place truly was heaven, it had a way of calming Ash down. It made him feel like nothing could go wrong, which was why it was also dangerous. He knew he wasn't supposed to let his guard down, yet it happens every time he visits. It was Eiji's power to create these kinds of safe spaces that protect people from the harsh reality outside its walls.

Eventually Eiji's playlist stopped, but the comfy atmosphere refused to disappear. They stopped talking for a brief moment, appreciating the silence that filled the shop. The nice atmosphere grew tense when Eiji spoke up and said, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

The words sent a shiver down Ash's spine. Eiji's tone had never been this serious before. Whatever he was going to say, it was pretty damn important. He gulped. "Yeah?" Eiji sighed and turned to fully face him.

"I know you're Ash Lynx."

… _Fuck_.

"And I'm still in love with you."

... _What the fuck?_

Eiji whined and buried his face in his hands. "Oh, god, this isn't coming out how I want it to be. Uh, please let me explain?"

Ash nodded, still slightly numb. The first half he was sort of ready for. He would understand if Eiji didn't want to be near him after figuring it out. The second half? Not at all what he was expecting.

Eiji sighed. "Ok. So, I know this cop that stops by every now and then. He's good, I swear. Um, I mentioned you once to him but I only described your appearance and he told me who you were. I, uh, told him that I haven't seen you since the night we met."

"You didn't tell a cop that a highly dangerous gang leader has been here drinking tea?" Ash should've considered this a good thing. Maybe if he was anyone else he would consider it a good thing.

"I didn't believe him at first," Eiji admitted, "but I paid a bit more attention to you and the guys after that and put two and two together. I still don't regret it."

"We're dangerous, you know." _I'm dangerous._

"I know. But I also know you're all teens who've seen the worst. I make coffee and hot chocolate for you guys and get to see you become teens again. If something so simple can make the world seem a little brighter then I want to keep doing it."

Ash couldn't follow Eiji's logic. "People will figure it out. Eiji, people will come here and threaten you if they think you're hiding me."

"I'm not afraid." Eiji looked serious. Why? He doesn't know what others will do to him. Ash can list so many people who won't hesitate to hurt him.

"I can't guarantee I'll be around to save you."

"I can handle myself."

"God dammit, Eiji, why aren't you afraid!?" Ash screamed as he got up and, in the heat of the moment and angry with Eiji's stubbornness, pulled his gun out. He didn't bring it often, just when he thought the walk back would be dangerous. He wouldn't pull the trigger, he'd _never_.

And still, Eiji stood his ground. Not even flinching, he reached out and lowered the gun until it was pointing to the ground. Ash was breathing heavy now, oh fuck, he pointed a gun at Eiji. He'd take back everything he just said.

"I trust you, Ash. I know you won't hurt me." Eiji whispered softly and fuck, Ash wanted to cry after hearing that. Eiji patted the seat, an offer to sit down again. Ash obliged, putting the gun away and resorting to tapping the counter to ignore the sound of his heart beating against his ribcage.

"Earlier you said you love me. Did you mean that romantically or… ?"

Even with the tense atmosphere, Eiji still laughed at him. "Baka," He lightly slapped his shoulder (how could Eiji even touch him after all that?), "I don't do this for everyone. Just the ones I really like."

_Oh._

"Wow, that's gay."

"You point a gun at me while I try to confess and that's all you can say?!"

Ash felt his face burn up. "I panicked!"

"So you're admitting I made the famous Ash Lynx panic just by saying I love you?" Eiji raised an eyebrow. Ash looked away. Eiji smiled before repeating, "I love you, Ash."

Ash couldn't help but melt in his seat. Fuck, Eiji's voice was filled with nothing but adoration and _lov_ e. It felt surreal. Those were three words Ash never thought he'd hear. He had to say it back.

Yet when he tried, the words wouldn't come out his mouth. They were on the tip of his tongue. It should be easy to just repeat the words, say _"I love you"_ , but he couldn't. How could he do this to Eiji? First he pointed a gun at him and now he can't even say he loves him. 

"Eiji, I'm—" Ash was ready to apologize but Eiji, sensing what he was about to say, shook his head.

"It's ok if you can't say it back right now. I know you love me."

That's when Ash broke down and cried. Eiji got up from his seat and held him and it was everything Ash had ever wanted. These feelings of warmth, of being _loved_ , it overwhelmed him in the most amazing way.

Still, he managed to compose himself long enough to make one last snarky comment. "So, if this means we're dating then do I get a discount?"

"Ash!" Eiji laughed, fingers still running through Ash's hair. It was such a nice feeling when it was Eiji. Eiji always had that power to make people feel safe and loved. Ash fully understood the full strength of that power.

He never wanted to let go.

* * *

"So, it turns out peace really is an option," Yue sighed as he drank his usual order once again. 

Eiji handed his boyfriend for one week and two hours his tea. "You guys actually worked something out?"

Ash nodded. "We found our common interest—"

"Which happened to be you." Yue added.

"—and we made a deal."

"That's great!" Eiji smiled. 

Yue groaned. "I never thought this day would come. Also, you're handling this information surprisingly well."

Eiji shrugged. "I wasn't that surprised. It made more sense then all the other theories I've thought of."

"Do I even want to know what you thought?"

"Trust me, you don't." Ash smiled. Eiji pouted and left his post to poke Ash's side. "You guys gave off so many mysterious vibes. I couldn't help it."

Yue rolled his eyes at the affection. It was disgustingly adorable, but he's never seen Eiji look that happy before. And he had to admit, it was easier to use Coffee Talk as both a base of operations and a place to relax. He could do without the couple and their high school sweethearts antics.

"Anyway," Yue interrupted, "You won't be too affected by the deal. You'll get a bit more money than usual but that's about it."

"Hey, I won't complain. Just promise me you guys won't kill each other over something petty," Eiji pleaded. The sappy and affectionate tone was gone. Good, Yue felt better knowing Eiji knew how to be serious when it was necessary.

"It was part of the deal. I swear I will not harm him in any way, shape, or form," Yue promised. Eiji smiled and turned to Ash, raising an eyebrow. "Ash?"

Ash sighed, but he looked Yue in the eyes and promised not to hurt him. It was funny, Yue couldn't imagine Ash doing that on his own. Eiji really did change him in such a short amount of time. It worked in his favor.

"Well, now that that's out of the way," Yue stood up, "I have some important business to take care of. I'll be back next week."

"I'll see you then," Eiji replied as Yue handed him more money than was necessary. As Yue walked off, the feeling of Ash's glare disappearing slowly as the distance between them increased, he thought about how much money Eiji had gotten over the years. He must've gotten enough to move ages ago. Yet he stayed here, in the tiny apartment above the shop that changed the lives of everyone that walked in.

He laughed to himself as he thought about it, because that just screamed _Eiji_. It was time Yue took back control of his life. Midnight espresso has always filled his head with ideas and plans. This might've been his best one yet.

Back in the shop, Ash had wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, who sat down in the empty seat next to him. This truly was heaven. Eiji sighed in content and pulled his chair closer so he could rest his head on Ash's shoulder. Yep, Ash could get used to this. He grabbed the tea that was sitting on the counter, the Shin Genmaicha that Eiji made when they first met.

It tasted just as amazing as it did when he first drank it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to everyone that made it this far! Kudos/comments are appreciated and below is just a few facts/interesting things that happened during the writing process if anyone is curious... 
> 
> \+ This was originally supposed to be written in the span of 2 weeks for Ash's birthday but some things came up that pushed it to today  
> \+ Before Coffee Talk became a priority to finish, Ami was going to be introduced in a different fic  
> \+ I'm not sure if anyone else had the same experience with coffee and cinnamon mixed together but it destroyed my throat (don't listen to your cousins, kids)  
> \+ I can vividly remember what parts I've written while lying in a hammock  
> \+ The idea of Ash and Yue meeting in the shop was what started this fic and, ironically, was the hardest for me to write  
> \+ Was planning to have Max involved, but by the time I got to 5k I figured it would be too much  
> \+ Most of this was written in the early morning or late at night, no in between


End file.
